Yoi Otoshi wo
by superalicat
Summary: "So much could change in a year, especially her feelings towards the dark-haired girl by her side." Kumiko and Reina climb up a mountain once more on New Year's Eve, and, on top of the world, their emotions meet and collide. My first Hibike fanfic, kinda a shoutout to last year's Mitsu fanfic "Akemashite!" So this year, just contributing a holiday Kumiko x Reina one shot. Enjoy!


Title: Yoi otoshi wo

Characters: Kumiko, Reina

Words: 1204

 _A/N: In Japanese, there are two expressions for "Happy New Year." The first, "douzo yoi otoshi wo," can be used until midnight on New Year's Eve, and the second, "akemashite omedetougozaimasu," is used starting on New Year's Day. Last year for New Year's, I wrote a K-On! fic with the second expression as the title, and this year, I'm writing with the first expression for Hibike! Out of all the great things this past year has given me, one of them has to be this amazing show. Hope you enjoy!_

"Reina!" Her voice was faint, muffled by the crisp December wind and her lack of breath from climbing the stone stairs. "Hang on, won't you?"

The purple-eyed girl waiting on the path above her looked down and smiled softly. Here they were, nearly half a year later, and her name was being issued so naturally from Kumiko Oumae's lips. A breath curled away from her, illuminated by the frozen air. Night had fallen, but that was the way it was supposed to be. This way, the whole city would turn into the countless number of lights she had seen with Kumiko in June.

"Let's switch instruments," Reina Kousaka said simply as Kumiko approached, and their cases, dark as the sky above them, passed from hand to hand.

They had returned to Mt. Daikichi for New Year's Eve, though Kumiko hadn't exactly been sure why. Reina had arranged it all, asking her to meet where they had during the Agata Festival. On the last day of the year, the shrine was filled with people in their kimonos who were drawing fortunes and waiting for the indication that the year had begun again. Kumiko, gripping the handles of Reina's trumpet case tightly, had to weave between clusters of people to keep up with the black-haired girl in front of her. The white jacket she wore reminded her once more of the Snow Maiden, just as it had six months before, when Reina had stood before her in that white dress and delicate shoes and told her how late she was. That had been so long ago, but they had returned once more.

The night air chilled Kumiko's exposed face, but the path was clear. With the exception of the winter darkness, it was almost as if they were back where they once had been on that night in June.

"I still love this shrine," Reina remarked, her breath escaping into the air in white puffs. Somehow, it looked as though she were releasing those breaths from her very soul. She balanced the bulky euphonium case on her back with ease and continued, "Especially because I'm with you."

Both the wind and surprise stung Kumiko's face, and her cheeks became red involuntarily. "I still remember the last time we were here."

"So do I. How can I forget?"

They both looked one another in the eye, standing next to each other on the path, and recalled in unison, "I want to be special."

Two smiles lit their faces as the memories came back to them. They remained silent for a few moments, savoring the nostalgia of past seasons, as brief and fleeting as the glimpse of a bird's wing in the process of flight.

Kumiko, breaking the silence, questioned, "So we're here because…?"

"I wanted to do something that other people wouldn't. I wanted to be up here for the new year."

Kumiko grinned, remembering that she had said the same thing nearly half a year ago. "No one else _would_ be crazy enough to hike up a mountain on a day like this, right?"

"Well, you would." Reina reached over for Kumiko's hand, just as Kumiko had reached for hers on the day she'd ended up having Reina as a date to the festival. As cold as the night was, it was still warm and fit comfortably in hers. "I'm glad I decided I wanted to hang out with you more, Kumiko. Only you would climb up a mountain the way you did with me last time."

They continued to climb the steep path, switching instruments halfway through again. From time to time they'd make light, gentle conversation, as effortlessly as though they were merely passing something between themselves. Even a year ago, they'd never been this comfortable. After they'd received the dud gold in their final year in middle school, Kumiko had imagined she'd never speak to Reina again. So much could change in a year, especially her feelings towards the dark-haired girl by her side.

Just as they had last time, they reached their destination at the same time, sitting at the top of the steps together, setting their instrument cases down at their sides. Kumiko wondered what they would play this time, or if they would play "Ai wo Mitsuketa Basho" for nostalgia's sake. But she hadn't yet realized how late it had gotten, as they'd walked a little slower than they had last time to make it to the top of the mountain. Below both of them, Uji and all of Kyoto shone as bright as ever, a starrier sky than the one above them. Reina sat to her left, watching the lights along with her.

Kumiko looked away from the glitter of the city below and down at her watch. She had worn it to every practice, every time they'd played in ensemble, and it was associated with so many of her best memories. "11:59," she half-sighed. "Last chance to say it. _Douzo yoi otoshi wo_."

" _Yoi otoshi wo_ ," repeated Reina, and then both of them turned at the same time, and their faces were inches from each other. The words _Will you stay with me?_ rang out in Kumiko's mind as she recalled the first time they had ever been this close.

And then, as though reflecting the color-dappled ground below them, the sky exploded in bursts of light as well. Fireworks shot through the air, and the new year shot into being with them. But neither of them looked away from one another; they were frozen in place, watching the light splinter into fragments in each other's eyes.

"I feel like," whispered Kumiko. "I wouldn't mind losing my life to you." Her nose brushed Reina's and their foreheads touched, and slowly, slowly, she was being sucked in.

Their lips touched, collided, twin fireworks sharing the same sky. On the steps where Reina had expressed her deepest desire. The place where Kumiko had called her by her first name for the first time. Where they had played "Ai wo Mitsuketa Basho." The place where they found love.

It was a dream-like moment, just as it had been after they had finished playing. But this was reality. And this was only the beginning of the song. She was here on this mountain as the year changed, her feelings along with them. And though she might have lost her life, she was truly reborn through this kiss.

They pulled away at the same time and stared out at the lights of the city. Eyes bright, the cold of the air seeming to dissipate around them because of their warmth, hands brushing one another.

Neither of them dared to speak until Reina's face broke into a smile. "It's the new year and you still have such a bad personality."

"But it's the side of me you were drawn to, right?"

Reina's violet eyes stared so openly into Kumiko's that she nearly felt like pulling away. The shimmer of fireworks was still reflected in them, or perhaps it was due to the excitement of the moment. Her lips parted and she finally spoke, lessening Kumiko's fears until she was sure that the kiss hadn't been a mistake.

"It's a confession of love, after all."


End file.
